


upheaved | miya a.

by hqnekomas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Atsumu's an overthinking bitch, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, High School, Romantic Soulmates, Tattoo Artist Jeon Jungkook, atsumu centric, haikyuu fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqnekomas/pseuds/hqnekomas
Summary: in a world where a tattoo mark of your soulmate's first words to you will appear on your wrist a few weeks before you meet them, atsumu feels more than bothered when his tattoo read "i'm married" in big, bolded letters.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 256





	upheaved | miya a.

**Author's Note:**

> absolutely self-indulgent, a trial writing for atsumu as, despite my very hard bias and liking to him, he's surprisingly a tough character to write imo.

_a sudden change or disruption to something._

The Miya twins was an abstruse duo.

People would rejoice when their soulmate marks finally manifest, as it is the world’s unsounded demand to begin their search for the person who would speak the same exact words tattooed upon their wrists. Truly an event worth overjoying, as when Osamu manifested his own; big bolded words written in a beautiful cursive that read _‘i like you_ ’, Atsumu himself nearly flipped his guts. What made it odd was the lamentation Osamu felt over the written words as he bemoaned about its ambiguity- given with their current notoriety around Inarizaki, literally anyone from their ~~_irritating_~~ overbearing fans could be the one who’s destined to be tied together with him for the rest of his life. Atsumu prayed his soulmate wouldn’t fall under the annoying category.

But Atsumu definitely overthrew his twin regards with the reaction over his mark. Roughly a few weeks after Osamu’s tattoo appeared, he finally had his limelight too. But all he felt was far from satisfaction as he discerned the superimposed inscriptions on his wrist, eliciting a loud curse that may or may not have startled a few of their neighbors. And the time of its appearance only submerged him on a pool of gasoline that ignited an irritated flame stemming from his already cranky _disturbed sleep mood_. What kind of a god would write words over your body at 2 in the morning? Better yet, what kind of god would bind his 17-year-old soul to someone who’s potentially above 25 already?!

He couldn’t fully comprehend his predicament. Whether it’s because he’s still practically half-asleep or the whole situation’s actually too unacceptable and weird, he could care less.

He woke up utterly annoyed that day.

“Did something happen.” Osamu probed in a deadpan as they walk alongside each other on the way to school. Atsumu merely scoffs, rolling his eyes up, Osamu’s usual stoic cast slowly dropping into subtle confusion.

“Ya, some weird soulmate god did me dirty.” He answers, removing the band that obscured his wrist where the first words of his soulmate to him were written. “I’m soulmates with a married woman, 'Samu.”

Osamu pauses as his eyes painfully adhered before his twin’s mark, abstaining himself from stifling a snicker. “I guess you have it worse.” He vowed to never complain about his soulmate’s words ever again- not when Atsumu’s were definitely _much_ more terrible than his.

. . .

Its been weeks since his tattoo first appeared, and the detest Atsumu felt to whoever it is that decides who people will have as their soulmates were still unyielding. And no one can really blame him for holding grudges. Aran finally met his soulmate, and she was a year younger than him, even Suna met his, who’s just the same age as him- everyone else had soulmates who flawlessly complemented each other, age-wise and personality-wise, and he was sure as hell his personality will never match the likings of a housewife.

He grimaced upon the notion of conceding to his abhorring fate.

Atsumu excuses himself from the team, retreating from the gym as he basks underneath the afternoon sun in an odd placidity, the brisk heat of the sun making his supposed trek to the vending machine more grueling than not. He comes to a short pause as his eyes spot a figure right in front of the vending machine, crooning at its deposit pouch with an evident look of disappointment and irritation across her face despite the distance. He quirks an eyebrow as he waits for the female to recede from a fair distance.

That vending machine ain’t even broken… He thinks as he perceives the retreating figure. The fuck..

Fishing out a bill from his pockets, he then dials the position of his desired drink as he anticipates for the familiar thud. Once it does, he bends down to retrieve his drink, but comes into a split surprise upon realizing an additional drink with it. He groans in displease at the thought of approaching an unknown student. But prompts to do so. He’s actually not that much of a bad guy anyway. Maybe if the girls that flocked around him and annoying screamed for him during his concentration in court actually complied in accordance to his personal space and likings, he wouldn’t have had to curse the fuck out of them.

“Yo.”

Upon the timbre of his voice, the female flinches, way too hard than Atsumu would have anticipated. She turns around in a panic as her tiny hands clasp each other in front of her chest, eyes dripping with confusion and intimidation as she stares at the unfamiliar towering figure before her. “ **I’M MARRIED**!” She squeaked.

“ **No shit**.” Atsumu immediately scoffs, but comes into silence upon realizing the event that happened before his eyes. “ _What_?” is what comes out of his mouth shortly after.

“Yeah.. What?” The female asks, looking as dazed and confused as him. She brings up her wrist to re-read the words written across it, and Atsumu does the same. “Y-You…” she breathlessly starts. “Y-You have _NO_ idea how embarrassed I was to have the word "shit” tattooed on to me!“

Atsumu felt a vein pop inside him. "How is it my fault?! D'ya have any idea how stupid it would be if people read this shit on my wrist?! People woulda believe I had a middle-aged woman as my soulmate!” He barked back, and the girl looked visibly pitiful as her eyes over the tattoo on his wrist.

“Well then, I’m sorry! Ma taught me she uses that phrase to scare boys away!” She was just as unrelentless as him, and Atsumu found the whole thing quite amusing, in a way.

“What kind of a sane person would even believe a pipsqueak like you would be married already?!”

“I said I’m sorry!”

“Then make up for it, let’s go on a date tomorrow!”

_“I- wha_ \- sure! Fine! Let’s meet at the park at 3!”

The intermingled tension. frustration and cockiness that slowly surrounded the both of them was stopped by the ringing of the bell. Atsumu could see from a distance, how students inside the buildings began to file out to go back to their respective classrooms. The girl in front of him breathed out, face visibly flushed as she began to walk away in a delighted daze. “My name is YN LN. Definitely not married.”

**At least Atsumu now knew he wouldn’t tend the needs of a middle-aged woman.**


End file.
